


Ruby le agradece a David que la ayudará

by Rexx824



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 1





	Ruby le agradece a David que la ayudará

Ruby va caminando hacia la comisaría cuando ve salir a David, así que se acerca a él

Hola David: Ruby le dice con una sonrisa

Hola Ruby, tengo que ir a una casa: David le dice

Te puedo acompañar si quieres: Ruby le dice

Claro sube: David le dice

Los dos se suben al coche y David arrancar el coche, Ruby tiene una idea, así que lo va hacer, lleva la mano hasta la bragueta de David y se la baja, David intenta que saca la mano

Que haces Ruby: David le dice con la respiración entrecortada

Los dos sabemos que estoy haciendo: Ruby le dice, mientras le sigue dando una paja 

David mira por la ventana para que nadie les vea, al final David se relaja

Te gusta verdad: Ruby le pregunta

Claro: David le dice

Antes se que vas ha una casa sin nadie dentro: Ruby le dice

Me has pillado: David le dice

Ruby se agacha y se mete la polla en la boca, David sigue conducido mientras que Ruby la chupa me sujeta la nuca y hace que se la trage entera, Ruby sigue haciendo que David venga en la boca

Cuando Ruby recibe el semen de David levanta la cabeza y se miran, David lleva su mano al pantalón de Ruby y la mete, nota las bragas muy húmedas

Estas muy mojada: David le dice con su sonrisa

Ahhh: Ruby es lo único que dice

David mueve la mano muy rápido haciendo que Ruby venga muy rápido, saca los dedos y se lo lleva a la boca chupando

David par el coche en un descampado nadie pasa nadie por ahí nadie, así que se baja del coche, David se acerca y la besa, Ruby le coge la polla y empieza a moverla 

Eres una zorra verdad: David le pregunta

Si: Ruby le dice mientras que David le muerde el cuello

David le baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas y le da la vuelta, la tumba encima del capo y el se baja los pantalones, alinea la polla con la entrada del culo, se la mete y empieza a embestir con fuerza, le sujeta la cintura haciendo que vaya más profundo

Joder eres muy apretada: David le dice

Ahhhhh, si: Ruby es lo que dice 

David mueve más rápido las caderas haciendo que vengan a la vez, se la saca y se besan, David le separa las piernas y se la mete en el coño, la folla en el coche mientras que se besan, David viene dentro de ella, la saca y se suben los pantalones

Nos vamos: David le dice

Si: Ruby le contesta besándole

David arrancar el coche y conduce rápido hasta la casa, sabe que nadie vive por ahí, así que aparca el coche en el garaje, los dos se bajan y entran en la casa 

Una vez dentro David le da la vuelta y se besan, Ruby lleva su mano hasta la bragueta de David sacando la polla, empieza a moverla

David le empieza a quitarle la ropa, cuando está desnuda ve que tiene unas tetas,y un culo,Ruby también le quita la ropa, ahora los dos desnudos

David la acera ha él,le rodea el cuello, mientras que se besan, David le mete la lengua en la boca,Ruby gime, David sonríe para dentro, cuando se separan,se miran a los ojos

Porque: David le pregunta

Por esto:Ruby le dice

Si: David le contesta

Por haberme ayudado cuando la mayoría querían matarme: Ruby le dice

David no le contesta ya que Ruby ha empezado a bajar sus besos por el pecho,cuando llega a los abdominales donde también los besa,se pone de rodillas y coge la polla con las manos,la mueve le miran a los ojos y se la mete, empieza a chuparla,se la mete poco a poco es una burla para David,así que le coge la nuca y hace que se la trage entera,no tiene arcadas,Ruby le sujeta la cintura,Ruby va echando la cabeza para atrás hasta sacarlas,con su mano la coge y la sube,así tiene mejor acceso a los huevos donde los chupa, vuelve a meterse la polla en la boca,mueve la cabeza rápido haciendo que David venga en la boca 

Ahhhhh si: David dice mientras se lo echa ha la boca,Ruby se lo traga todo

David la pone de pie, David acerca su boca al cuello donde lo muerde,lo besa y empieza a bajar donde coge una de las tetas donde la chupa,con la otra juega,le muerde el pezón, haciendo que gimiera de placer, David baja por el vientre donde lo le besa con placer,al mirar hacia el coño ve que se ha depilado,le separa las piernas y empieza a chuparle el clotis,coge una de las piernas y se la pone en el tiene un mejor acceso al coño donde le mete la lengua,le muerde el clotis, David sigue chupando

Ahhhhhhhhh:Ruby grita de placer, viendo en la boca 

David lo chupa y se pone de pie,la vuelves a besar, cuando se separan, David la pone en la puerta,le da la vuelta y le deja con el culo,le separa las piernas, David se coge la polla y se la mueve hasta que está dura 

Ya dura se acerca y se la mete,se la mete entera y empieza a moverse,pone sus manos en la cadera,va rápido y tiene acceso al cuello de Ruby para chuparlo y morderle, David acelera sus embestidas 

Ahhhbhhhhhhhh:Ruby grita

Eres un puta verdad: David le pregunta, cuando no le contesta para,"dime eres una puta” David se lo vuelve a preguntar

Si lo soy:Ruby le dice, David sonríe y vuelve a embestir, David sigue hasta que nota que se lo echa todo 

Ruby respira con dificultad,se da la vuelta y David la besa, mientras que se besan se la mete en el coño y empieza a moverse, David la coge en brazos y Ruby le rodea la cintura,se folla en la puerta, David pone los brazos en la puerta y va más rápido,los dos gritan cuando vienen a la vez, David la baja y respiran con dificultad 

Los dos se separan y se miran a los ojos,Ruby sonríe 

Hay comida quieres:Ruby le pregunta

Si,voy ahora: David le dice

Ruby se mueve haciendo que David,la vea cómo se va ha la cocina,se toca las tetas y ha David se la pone dura otra vez,unos minutos después va detrás y cuando va ha la cocina ve que Ruby tiene sus manos en sus partes y en las tetas, David se acerca y se lo saca,y se la mete y follan en la mesa de la cocina

De verdad eres una puta: David le dice mientras se la folla, David tarda en llegar

Se la saca y la ayuda a levantarse,la besa y se va 

Un bocadillo:Ruby le pregunta

Si: David le dice 

Ruby se pone hacer los bocadillos, cuando mira por la ventana ve que ahí una piscina ya sabe lo que va hacer 

Ruby lleva los bocadillos y las cervezas, David está sentado,se lo da y se lo comen en silencio, cuando termina Ruby se levanta y se lo lleva,lo deja y abre la puerta se mete en la piscina

David desee el salón escucha abrirse una puerta así que va y que Ruby está en la piscina, pone una zapatilla en la puerta para que no se cierre, entonces salen en silencio y se mete sin que le vea,se sumerge y bucea hasta ella, cuando está ha su lado sale dándole un susto

Joder David: Ruby le dice

David se ríe y se vuelve a sumergirse,Ruby le mira y también lo hace 

Cuando los dos salen se miran y David la agarra de la cintura y la besa, David ya tiene dura la polla y Ruby lo nota, David la lleva hasta la pared de la piscina donde se la mete mientras se besan, David mueve sus manos entre las caderas,Ruby gira la cabeza y David le muerde el cuello haciendo que venga 

Guau: David dice 

Si:Ruby contesta

Se vuelven a besar, David la lleva de espalda hacia las escaleras que se mete en la piscina,se dan la vuelta y David se sienta Ruby encima y le rodea el cuello mientras que David se la folla ahí 

Siiiiiiiiiiii:Ruby grita de placer

David viene en ella, cuando termina se levanta y Ruby está arriba cuando David le da en el culo, haciendo que Ruby salte David se ríe 

Vete al salón,yo llevo la bebida: David le dice

Ruby camina y se va hacia el salón y se sienta, David busca la bebida y encuentra vodka coge la botella y se la lleva, cuando llega ve que Ruby tiene las piernas abiertas y se le da la botella para que beba 

David se sienta y coge la botella también bebe, David enciende la TV y pone una película x,Ruby vuelve a coger la botella y a beber cuando sale dos chicas follando,ve que David la tiene dura,así que lleva su mano hasta la polla y la trabaja 

Pon un pie arriba y así te la puedo chupar mejor:Ruby le dice

David lo hace su polla está bien dura,Ruby se agacha y empieza a chuparle con rapidez, David tarda poco en llegar,le cambia la posición y Ruby tiene una pierna arriba y la otra abajo David le está chupando el clotis,Ruby echa la cabeza atrás, David le muerde y viene 

David le deja así las piernas y la penetra, David le chupa las tetas

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii:Ruby grita

David acelera las embestidas, David se levanta con ella y la siesta encima y hace cabalgar y llegan a la vez

Ruby se baja y le dice que va un momento al baño,Ruby se echa agua en la cabeza, David oye el grifo así que se levanta y se mete,hace que su polla esté dura y sin que le vea,la penetra,Ruby grita de placer, David la está follando sin que se enterará, acelera las embestidas,se ve en le espejo

Mira al espejo: David le dice,tiene una idea

Ruby mira y ve como tiene una sonrisa,nota que las manos de David están en las caderas,Ruby echa la cabeza atrás, David lleva sus manos hacia las tetas y juega con ellas,unos empujes y llegan

David se la saca y cuando mira por el baño ve que ahí una ducha y una bañera,Ruby se gira y se besan, David la coge y van ha la habitación donde follan durante horas hasta que se duermen

A la mañana siguiente David se despierta y ve que Ruby no está,pero huele comida así que va al baño y al salir va ha la cocina,ahí está desnuda haciendo el desayuno,se acerca le besa el cuello

Hola: David le dice

Hola,tienes hambre:Ruby le pregunta

Si: David le dice

Ruby termina y David apaga el fuego,la besa y la pone de rodillas,hace que se meta la polla en la boca y que se la chupe,Ruby ve las nata,así que la saca y le echa nata por toda la polla,Ruby chupa la polla rápido,le da un pellizco a los huevos haciendo que David venga 

Ruby se levanta y David la sienta en la mesa,nota el sirope de chocolate y de fresa, también hay se caramelo

David coge el de chocolate y se lo echa por las tetas donde lo lame,y de fresa con la nata se lo echa por todo el vientre,se lo lame,le separa las piernas y le chupa el clotis,le vuelve a echar nata y con lo frío que está hace que venga

La ayuda ha bajar de la mesa y le penetra el culo,lo hace rápido,le muerde el cuello

Ahhhh siiiiiiiiiiii:Ruby grita

Eres una puta: David le dice

David acelera más las embarcaciones y viene,se da la vuelta y le penetra el coño donde follan sin que le importe nada, David ve como las tetas de Ruby se mueve,le coge las tetas y las estruja haciendo que venga, David viene después de ella

La ayuda a levantarse y la lleva al baño done se meten en la bañera donde se besan, David le mete los dedos en el coño,Ruby viene,al notar que el agua se queda fría se meten en la ducha,ahí vuelven a follar,pasan todo el día follando por todas las partes

Por la noche David conduce ve un descampado,así que para el coche,salen y vuelven a follar,están ahí durante más de cuatro horas, cuando llegan a casa,Ruby se baja y David se va ha la suya 

Los dos con sonrisa les ha gustado un montón lo, espera volverlo hacer en poco tiempo


End file.
